(Semi-) Scary Story
by Joestug2
Summary: Scary stuff happens.


BEEEEEEEEP!

I quickly gathered my books as I heard the unnatural tone of the bell. Finally, it was Friday. A weekend all to my self. My dad had gone backpacking in Red River Gorge, and my Mom and sister had gone to Chicago to see the baptism of my baby cousin. I was free!

I ran to my locker and flew through the combination. Right, left, right I thought to my self on my third try opening the locker. Once I was in, I threw my planner, iPad, and what little homework I had into my backpack, slammed the locker shut and ran off in the direction of the stairwell.

Once outside I started heading for my route, Clover to Elmwood to Brookfield, then I was home. I ran down the sidewalk, wanting to get home as fast as I could so I could do useless things like watch TV, eat, and sleep.

As soon as I hit Clover, I pulled out my phone and started jamming out to my favorite song:

You've disobeyed my orders son

Why were you ever born?

You're brother's ten times better than you

Jesus loves him more!

This music that you play for us

Comes from the depths of 'ell,

Rock and roll's the Devil's work

He wants you to rebe-

My phone shut off all of the sudden and I realized I had forgotten to charge it the night before. A little depressed, but still ecstatic for the weekend I started jogging towards my house, hoping to watch a few episodes of Warehouse 13 before ordering pizza for dinner.

I dashed into my yard and ran up to the door. I started to struggle with the lock but when I pushed on the door it slowly swung in. Cautiously, I pushed the door all the way open. My first move was to run directly up to my room and get the two throwing knives I had bought the weekend before at the Renaissance Fair. I grabbed them off my desk and closed the door to my room. I heard crashing coming from downstairs and slowly walked downstairs. I snuck into the kitchen where the noises had come from… Only to see my idiot friend who I had previously given the key to my house to.

"What are you doing?!" I practically yelled at him.

"Well, I knew you're parents would be gone and I was gonna surprise you and we could hang out!" he said apologetically.

"Oh," I said, putting down my throwing knives, "Just don't do this again. I was gonna stab you!"

"No you weren't!"

"You wanna bet? You scared the heck outta me!"

"Whatever. Wait, I just remembered tomorrow's Halloween!" I said, "I'm supposed to give the annoying monsters candy."

"Crap…" my friend said, staring at his phone, "I've gotta leave now."

He walked to the door, slamming it behind him. I followed him and locked both locks behind him. I ran to the back of the house, closed all the shades, and locked the back doors.

"Hello? Yeah um, could I have one small pepperoni and a two liter Coke?" I asked the voice at the other end of the phone.

"Sure, that'll be twelve dollars. It should be there in about a half hour."

I looked at the clock. It was 9:00. I settled down for the long night.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I reached down to my alarm clock, fumbling to hit the right button on it. I pulled myself upright and kicked the small box, finally getting it to shut up. I looked over at the clock on the wall. It was 10:00. Too stinkin' early as far as I'm concerned, I thought to myself. I ran over to the windows, pulling up the shades and letting the harsh morning light in. I got myself dressed and went around, doing the jobs I usually see my mom doing from the sofa. I ran into the kitchen and flung open the fridge. Eggs and toast. Great. I pulled out the eggs, cracking them onto a hot skillet. I pushed the eggs around on the skillet and added some cheese. My eyes started to slowly close. Whoa! I pulled myself back into the world of the living and turned on some loud music.

I walked over to the TV, taking my measly meal of scrambled used-to-be-eggs and toast with me. I sat down and flicked on Netflix to watch more of the addictive show I had recently discovered.

Four hours and a whole season later I realized I needed some lunch. I jumped up, my vision going black for a second, taking in the recent movement, and ran over to the computer. I pulled up the Jimmy John's webpage and ordered my favorite sub with a bag of chips and a chocolate chip cookie. I put in my dad's card number and hit order.

An episode or two later I heard the doorbell. Finally. I'm STARVING. I ran to the door, throwing it open and grabbing my food from the guy. As fast as I had opened it I closed the door. Remembering something, I flung it back open, said 'Thank you', and closed it again. I ran into the family room and continued the episode I was on, tearing open the wrapping on the sandwich and sinking my teeth into the fresh bread.

After finishing another full season of the show I realized that the trick or treaters would be coming soon. I walked into the kitchen and filled a large bowl with the candy my mom had bought the day before while I was at school.

Ding-Dong!

The first trick or treater was here. I walked to the door and opened it, giving two pieces of candy to a baby dinosaur who was standing next to Wonder Woman.

"What do you say to the nice person?" Wonder Woman asked the dinosaur.

"Tank you!" said the little dinosaur, per his companions request.

Wonder Woman smiled at me and continued on. I smiled back and waved as they walked away. I felt a sharp pain in my shin and looked down to see Superman with a pillow case.

"Hurry up!" he ordered, "I wanna try an' finish two whole blocks!"

"Okay, okay! Cool it!" I said, dropping two of the smallest pieces of candy I could find into his bag.

After another hour of bratty, little, costumed kids demanding candy, I shut the door and turned off the porch light, officially signaling that I was done giving out candy. I took the bowl of candy and retreated to my room to watch another two seasons of the show throughout the rest of the night.

Ding-Dong!

I rolled my eyes, wondering what moron thought I was still giving out candy.

Ding-Dong!

I continued watching the episode I was on, ignoring the annoying sound of the doorbell.

Ding-Dong!

Ding-Dong!

Who is this idiot? I ran down the stairs and flicked on the porch light. What I saw will haunt me for the rest of my years. I looked outside and saw a tall woman in a torn Wonder Woman costume slapping the doorbell as fast as she could. I flung open the door and she ran in.

" What's wr-?" I started.

"Shut up!" she loudly whispered.

"Bu-"

She ran to the back of the house to check if all the doors were locked. I could hear her cursing to herself about the glass doors. She ran back into the foyer and dragged me down to the basement. I looked her up and down. She had a few bruises forming on her arms and she was missing one of her cuffs.

"What happened to you? And where's your kid?!" I started barraging her with questions.

"If you'll just shut up I'll explain everything," she started, "My son is safe, just to put you to rest. Now, as to why I look like this, you can thank some psycho who wants me dead."

"What?!" I yelled, startled, "A psycho?! And you came to my house?!"

"Well… Yeah. You were the first one to let me in."

"Ok," I said shaking my head, "He's gone now though, right?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I lost him one street over."

Crash!

"Was that a window? please tell me that wasn't a window. I am so dead, " I complained, not even thinking about what could have possibly broken the window.

"Hush!" said the mystery Wonder Woman.

She soundlessly snuck towards the stairs and started up them. Once she was out of sight, I followed her, trying to be as quiet as possible. I heard someone talking and then raised voices. Then it started. I heard the crash of a lamp hitting the floor. I ran up the stairs and grabbed the biggest knife in the kitchen. I made the mistake of turning around briefly. I saw the woman suspended in midair, all limbs hanging limply by her sides. I shrieked and ran over to the phone. I picked it up and ran as fast as I could. I dove out the same window the man, who apparently had some sort of powers, had come in. I picked myself up off the ground and ran. I stopped across the street to catch my breath. Suddenly, there was a bright light coming from behind me. I turned around to see that my house had been engulfed in flames. Walking triumphantly towards me was the silhouette of a large man, even worse, he had a glowing scar across his face. I slowly tore my eyes off the horror that I was witnessing and ran.

I ran for at least a mile. When I stopped I looked around for familiar places. I saw my school, and hoping there would be at least some minor safety there, I ran towards it. I ran one full lap around the school, and then, upon seeing no lights on, threw a rock through a window and climbed in.

I sprinted up to the third floor and ran into a classroom. I took as many desks as I could and piled them up against the door. Then I waited. I had expected there to be something, some indication that I was being chased. I slowly stood up and peeked over the barricade of desks I had created and looked out the window into the hallway. Suddenly, there was a breeze in the room. Confused, I turned around and, to my surprise, found that a window panel was gone. Was it like that when I came in here? All of the sudden I heard a loud whistling, and it was getting closer. Finally, I saw the source of the sound. A basketball was flying through the air, directly towards the open window. I realized that it was going to hit me if I didn't move fast. I dove out of the way of the killer basketball. It flew through the glass of the window in the door and put a sizable dent in the wall on the other side before popping. I wasted no time getting over to the window and barraging my assailant with all the books and other things I could find to throw. Oddly enough, none of them hit him, some even seeming to change their paths before they got to him. He laughed and sent all the things I had just thrown directly back at me, faster than most of them should have been able to move.

I realized what was happening and ran for the door. I had to throw all the desks, which I had put there to keep him out, out of the way. I got out of the room and felt a small pain in my shoulder. I looked back and saw that a pencil had embedded its tip in my shoulder.

I heard tons of overwhelmingly loud noises coming from every direction and turned my attention away from the pencil in my shoulder to see that all the lockers were opening and closing themselves. I looked towards the end of the hall to see what I feared. There he was. He didn't look any different than any other person. Just a man. But now he was going to kill me.

"Just get it over with," I asked him pleadingly, "Please don't stretch it out."

He just stood there.

"Well!? Are you going to kill me or what!"

He started to lean forward and fell face first onto the hard tile floor. In his back, he had one wound. A single bullet hole. Behind him, holding a silenced gun in her outstretched arms, was the woman who I could have sworn I had seen die, before her body was burnt.

"Thank you!" I started to run towards her but she began to speak, and what she said was worse than I could have imagined.

"Stop where you are and get on your knees," she commanded.

"What? But… You just saved my life!"

"I said get on your knees. Keep your hands where I can see them and don't try anything funny. I saw what you did to that poor man."

"W-what? That man tried to kill me! Look at my shoulder! There's a pencil sticking out of it!"

"Right. Like I'm gonna believe the psychotic little kid who killed this man."

"What do you mean killed this man! I saw you! You shot him in the back!"

"Don't forget about killing me too!" she yelled.

"What are you doing! No!"

She fell over and I ran over to her side. Vitals, check the vitals. I put my fingers on her throat. Nothing. I flipped her over and checked for breathing. Nothing. I heard the whine of sirens in the distance. It was the police, responding to a disturbance call at the neighborhood school. I sat on the floor, dazed, barely noticing as I was cuffed and taken to the police car. I was charged with murder in the first degree and sentenced to life in prison. As the door to my cell closed, I caught a glimpse of the officer putting me in the cell, a large man with a horrific glint in his eye and a scar on his face.


End file.
